A Forgotten Weasley
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: Who am I? Lucy Minerva Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, sister of Molly II. One of the Forgotten Weasleys. If you're interested in my story, great. If not, I could honestly care less.
1. In Which You Meet The Other Weasleys

**Prologue-In Which You Meet The Other Weasleys.  
**

July 30th 2019

**I don't own Harry Potter or his world.**

* * *

Hi. My name is Lucy, Lucy Weasley, if you want to know, although you probably don't. I'd bet 10 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 11 Knuts that you don't know, much less remember, anything about me. Even if you do, you probably don't care. Personally, I don't care that you don't care. I'll tell you anyway. I'm here to tell you about my family, friends - life in general. Before I start telling you anything, I should introduce my family, because there's a helluva a lot of them and I don't want you confused. The easiest way to show all of them is to take you on a tour of a normal Sunday afternoon at the Burrow.

First off, you see the kitchen right when you walk through the door. You might want to dodge that room completely if unless you're getting a snack or something, because there's always a lot of women in there. You might want to tuck in your shirt, comb your hair, shine your shoes- whatever- before you even grace the doorway of that room… Over by the stove is Nana Molly- she's in charge around here. If you make anyone mad, just don't let it be her. Ever. She has seven kids, so that woman has a high pain tolerance and doesn't put up with anything. If you're looking for slightly safer territory (but not much), you'll see five women- my aunts and mother. It's like the soldiers compared to the General… it's not much, but something.

The one with the long red hair is Aunt Ginny. She's the youngest of Nana Molly's kids, and she played Quidditch a long time ago. I think she should have stuck with Quidditch, but now she writes in the newspaper. She's married to Uncle Harry, you know, The Boy Who Lived. I think it's silly they still call him that because a bunch of other people lived, and he isn't a boy any more. Come on, people. I guess old habits die hard.

Next to her is Aunt Hermione who works in Magical Law. If she ever says the word spew to you, I suggest you run far, and you run fast. She's got brown curly hair that I always wanted to pet when I was little. I know, I'm weird. She's been around the longest after Aunt Ginny and Nana Molly because she was friends with my Uncles Ron and Harry when they were in school.

My mum has brown hair, too, but hers is straight and shiny. To my displeasure, mine is not. Mum is really funny and sometimes crazy. I asked her once why she married Dad (he's not at all funny or crazy, he's rather boring), she told me he kept her focused and made her happy. Ppht. Yeah right. Personally, I think she married him for his family.

Anyway, Aunt Fleur has straight and shiny hair too, but hers is really light blonde. Aunt Fleur was the first girl to be married into the family, so she and Nana Molly have a special relationship. I've never really heard much about it, but they used to hate each other. Then, something happened, and they're really close now.

The last aunt is Aunt Angelina- she's got black hair and is really tall. I mean, it's not even natural for someone to be as tall as she is. Just like Aunt Ginny, she used to play Quidditch, but now she works at WWW, the joke shop. Aunt Angelina used to scare me with all her yelling at Uncle George, now I know that's how she says 'I love you'.

Now, (thank goodness) we're leaving the danger zone to go in the sitting room. This is where the men sit. Don't get me wrong, it's not segregated or anything. The men just prefer to sit together. I don't even really know what they do probably watch Quidditch on the new television (there are so many Muggleborns in the family now that they decided to get my grandparents one for Christmas last year). Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are always cracking jokes to each other.

Anyway, first up we have Nana Molly's other half, Granddad. He's bald, obsessed with Muggles, and actually puts up with all of us. The man is great, even if I think he's a little mental. Sitting with him are his sons, all five of them. Oh, and Uncle Harry, he's the only non-Weasley uncle. I'll start with him because hopefully you all know him, unless you've been living under a rock or in Hagrid's hut or some place equally disgusting.

Uncle Harry is married to Aunt Ginny and is best friends with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, the other part of the Golden Trio. He's the one that defeated Lord Voldemort, saved the world, and got the girl, yada, yada, yada. I love him but could he be more modest? (Please note the heavy sarcasm, people.)

Next to Uncle Harry is Uncle Ron, his best friend. Uncle Ron is slightly tactless but lovably so. People tell me I'm like him but I don't buy it. I can only hope… He works with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina at WWW. He is also married to Aunt Hermione, yet another confusing union. My Uncle George says it was pity, again, I think it was for the family. You never can tell with all of the confusing adults in my family.

On to the next uncle, Uncle George. Uncle George is married to Aunt Angelina, he owns WWW and is almost always good for a joke. He's most of the cousins' favorite uncle. There's always an empty seat between Uncle George and my dad. That's because Uncle George had a twin brother, my Uncle Fred, who my cousin Freddie is named after. He died in the war against Voldemort, so the seat is empty for reverence or something.

My dad, Percy, sits on the other side of the empty place. My dad has red hair (like all the Weasley brothers), but he is the only one with curly hair. Of course, I got his hair, although mine isn't as curly. My dad blames himself for Uncle Fred's death because he left the family until the end of the war. It was a stupid thing to do, but blaming himself for his brother's death is even stupider. I know he gets depressed sometimes because I heard him talk to Mum about it once.

Uncle Bill is the oldest uncle, he used to have long hair, but he cut it off when his hair line started to recede. He works at Gringotts, just like his wife, Aunt Fleur. Uncle Bill has scars from the war, but we don't really notice them anymore.

The last uncle is my favorite, Uncle Charlie. He never got married and he lives in Romania. He has always studied dragons there, but he's getting ready to move back home. He always has a good story tell.

Now we're heading outside to meet the cousins. I'll start on one side of the yard and work my way around. First we have the 'babies', they aren't really babies anymore, but that's what we call them. They're the youngest three in the family, Lily Potter, (Harry and Ginny's daughter) Hugo Weasley, (Ron and Hermione's son) and Louis Weasley (Bill and Fleur's son). Lily and Hugo are eleven, and Louis will be in a couple weeks.

Lily has red hair like me, although hers is straight. She has two older brothers, so she's been toughened up. She's the leader of the three, even though Hugo is older. She loves Quidditch (in this family you have to, it's basically a requirement) and plans on trying out for her house team as soon as she can.

Hugo has curly red hair too but his is dark red. He's quiet, and usually follows, rather than leading. When he gets angry, well, you might be better off in the kitchen.

Louis is the baby of the family- he even looks the part with his light blonde hair and blue eyes. He's somewhat self-confidant. I can even see him being flirty when he's older. He probably would be called Lou, but I was born first so I got that nickname! Yay! (Shut up, it's better then Lulu). I sometimes call him Izzy instead, just to tick him off. He really hates that.

Behind them is Izzy's sister, Victoire, the oldest, with Teddy Lupin who isn't a Weasley. He might as well be, though, which makes it kind of weird. He is Vic are dating. Vic has light red hair and blue eyes-everyone says she's beautiful. She is a bit like Nana Molly but a tad bit nicer (don't tell her I said that, though). She's nineteen and was in Gryffindor. Teddy is Harry's godson-both his parents died with my uncle Fred. He is twenty-one and was a Hufflepuff when he was in school. Teddy can change his appearance whenever he wants, and today, his hair is bright green and spiky. He's nice and all, but not my type.

So we'll leave them to their snogging and move on to Roxanne, or as we call her, Roxy. Roxy is Uncle George's daughter but you wouldn't know from by looking at her. She looks exactly like her mum, dark hair, eyes, and skin. Roxy is fourteen and a Hufflepuff, she's on their Quidditch team as a Chaser. She's like Hugo in a lot of ways but she's slightly wilder. She hangs out some with me and James, I'll get to him later.

After Roxy we have Rose and Albus, or as I call them, Red and Al. Rose is Hugo's older sister, and Al is Lily's older brother. They've been a pair practically since the womb. Both are thirteen years old.

Rose is in Gryffindor, and is a good mix of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, she is smart but hot-headed. She also has a short-temper. Rose has the same hair as Hugo with gold-brown eyes, I know, isn't is disgusting how nice she looks?.

Al is in Ravenclaw, he plays on the Quidditch team too (lots of Weasleys on Quidditch teams, we could have our own if they'd let us. The headmaster is still considering our proposal on that subject.) Al is Uncle Harry in miniature, I mean that as seriously as I can mean anything. Albus is the quiet voice of reason to Rose's not exactly well-thought out plans. He gave me the creeps as a baby because he wouldn't make any noise.

Leaning against that tree reading is Molly, my older sister. She turned seventeen in April and barely uses her magic. She of course got the good genes, Dad's brains and ambition, Mum's looks and curiosity. She's highly inquisitive and smart, Ravenclaw all the way. When she was four she asked so many questions Dad finally said "You know, curiosity killed the cat." To which innocent Molly replied, "how?". Mum had to explain while Dad went to his room for 'alone time'. She never gets asked if she's a Weasley, she has Mum's brown hair and hardly any freckles. She's a good sister I guess, we get along fine, mostly.

Up in the tree is Dominique, who we call Dom, and Fred II who we call Freddie. Both just turned sixteen and in Gryffindor. They are the merry pranksters of the family.

Dom is Vic and Izzy's sister. Her hair is bright Weasley red and wavy. Both Delacour-Weasley sisters keep their hair long though in different styles. Vic's is loose or in a up-do, Dom's is always in a pony-tail or braid. Dom is the only Weasley with Delacour blood that doesn't like to be looked at. She really doesn't like boys much either, she says Freddie is enough boy for her to handle at the moment.

Freddie has Weasley hair too, though it's darker then Dom's or mine. He has darker skin like Roxy. He's one of the nicest boy cousins. We all get along with him the best. He's also Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Both Dom and Freddie are fairly easy-going. They plan on working at WWW when they leave Hogwarts.

Doing a handstand on the lawn is my cousin James, or as I like to call him 'Jimmy, Jamie, Jamsey, James'. He doesn't appreciate my humor. James is fourteen and in Gryffindor. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes that Uncle Harry says come from his granddad. James is my soul-brother, my back-up, my partner-in-crime. We are half of the next Marauders, as Uncle Harry calls us, the other half is the Scamander twins who are in my year. Lysander is a Ravenclaw, Lorcan is a Slytherin. Dad wasn't too happy about that but what can he do? Their mother is a old family friend and I've know him since we were born. Besides, he isn't evil or anything. Just highly ambitious and a little moody at times.

Now last but most definitely not least is me. Lucy Minerva Weasley, the tragic heroine who-have you ever noticed that heroine is spelled a lot like heroin? Just take off the 'e' and you have a highly addictive drug. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Lucy Minerva Weasley, fifteen-years-old, Gryffindor prefect. Ha, ha, everyone's a comedian. No, I'm NOT a prefect, but I AM in Gryffindor. I'm shortish- 5' 4'', and everyone says I have a pretty mild temper. Like I said before, people say that I'm like Uncle Ron, but I don't really see where they get that…I play Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and James plays Chaser. Aunt Ginny held it over Uncle Harry for a week when they got the news. My cousins call me Lu, Luce, and if I'm annoying, Lulu. Nana Molly tends to call me Lucy Minerva!, complete with the exclamation point. I've got the Weasley hair in massive bunches of curls, hazel eyes that I need contacts to see straight with, and the best family anyone could have. Or at least, that's what they tell me. Sometimes, I'm not so sure…

* * *

**A/N: Birthdays for the characters are on my profile. Let me know what you think about this, it may or may not be continued depending on what people think.**


	2. In Which Our Lovely Heroine Returns

**Chapter 1-In Which Our Lovely Heroine Returns to Hogwarts  
**

**September 1 2019**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Every year on September first, Dad chooses what time we leave, because he doesn't want us to be late. We arrive at Kings Cross Station a half an hour early this year. Yes, I said _half an hour_. Mum couldn't come, so it was just Dad, Molly, and I. Molly is our new Head Girl, and Dad is so proud of her. Once we hurry through the barrier (it's ten freaking thirty in the morning, Dad!) both Dad and Molly leave me to my own devices (bad plan) and split up. Molly goes to find her friends, and Dad goes to see the other parents. Luckily it's my cousin Lily's first year so the Potter-Weasleys show up about ten minutes after we do.

"Lu! Luce! OI! LUCY WEASLEY!" Ah, there he is, my delightful cousin, James. He runs towards me, looking quite mental, and I'm pretty sure he trampled a couple of first years coming over here.

"Morning Jimmy!" He glares at me.

Over the summer, James decided that he's too old for nicknames. I disagree. Behind him, moving at about the same speed, is Lily. She crashes into me.

"Hello Ladybug," I say cheerfully.

You'll notice that I have a thing for giving people nicknames that they usually dislike. Lily is one of the few that actually loves hers.

"And good morning to you Albie." Albus, at thirteen, tends to act middle aged.

"Good Morning Lulu." Aunt Ginny laughs at the look on my face when she calls me Lulu. It's the only known word that will make me shut up.

"Did your dad get you here early enough Lu?" She asks, looking around. I groan and roll my eyes (a trademark of mine).

"Has he always been this early for things?"

"Yes, he was two and a half weeks premature." She tells us with a totally straight face. "Where is he?" I point towards a group of the Ministry parents. Ginny makes like she's about to run the other way. Then she grins at us and walks over to him, looking a bit like she's headed for her execution.

"So, how were your summers?" I ask my cousins.

"You were with us Lu. You know how our summers were." That's Al, the logical Ravenclaw. "It was the same as it is every year, we spent weekends at the Burrow and the weeks doing nothing." Al is also one of the few children known to man who _like_ school better than holidays. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, but liking it more than my lovely summer holidays? That's going too far.

"Look!" I say, changing the subject. "It's Rosie and Huggles." The Potters stare blankly at me.

"Huggles?" Albus asks, skeptical.

"Fine, Hughie then. I didn't want to be like everyone else."

Lily smiles sweetly and says, "You aren't like anyone else Lucy."

That makes me feel so much better. We greet the Granger-Weasleys and after a few minutes it's time to board the train.

"We'll write you every week." The parents promise their first year students. Lily, Hugo, and Louis all nod, looking a little scared. We (meaning James and myself, Rose, Dom, and Albus) help them find a compartment with a few Slytherins. I'm kidding, that would be cruel to the Slytherins. Actually, we do find them a compartment (hopefully empty) and then go off in search of our friends. It doesn't take long before we hear a voice coming from the compartment next to us.

"Weasley, Potter, over here." I squeal, sounding very like my sister when she got her OWLs (Twelve perfect scores, the kiss-up) and jump at Lorcan. As I hug him tightly, I notice that he's taller then me. It took long enough, anyway.

"Miss me, Nerva?" He asks, very confidant that I'll say yes, as if I'm some girl that can't live without him. I let go and shrug.

"Not much, kept busy, all that studying for OWLs this year." He smirks at me as he shakes hands with James. I've never really understood why boys don't hug. Personally, I couldn't live without hugs!

"You're a liar! You _never_ study over summer- you say it rots your brain." I roll my eyes at him and jump onto Lysander's lap, hugging him tightly. The boy doesn't even react really, he just looks at me with his wide blue eyes and smiles.

"Hi Luce, good to see you." Lorcan says as he picks me up from behind and plops me down across from Lysander. I'm so little he can do that easily, isn't that great? (the correct answer is _no_, by the way) James sits next to Lysander and Lorcan sits next to me. We all settle into our normal positions (me with my feet in Lorcan's lap, Lysander cross-legged, James and Lorcan with their feet on the seat opposite) and swap holidays.

"So Scam, Ly, how was your holiday?" I've called Lorcan 'Scam' since we were nine or so. I mean really, what nicknames are there for Lorcan? And he calls me Nerva from my middle name and because I apparently have a lot of nerve. Everybody's always called Lysander Ly.

"Okay, I guess. We spent it with Dad's family in Sweden. Mum swears she saw a Crumple Horned Snorkack." Scam makes a face, because he doesn't really see eye to eye with his mum about her 'sightings.' Ly is more like Luna, but even he is skeptical most of the time.

"We went to a couple Harpies matches. Mum still gets us tickets every year." James (the lucky bastard) gets free tickets to Harpies matches and has never once asked me to go, the git.

"What are you drawing Ly?" I ask, making a point to completely ignore James. Lysander looks up at me with the usual facial expression, looking like he was just mildly surprised by something.

"You and Lorcan. You always sit that way, and I like it." That's Lysander for you, simple. Lorcan and James roll their eyes (insensitive men) and James starts to flick his wand at Scam, changing his normal blonde hair to red. Lorcan's about to curse him when the lady that pushes the trolley stops at our compartment.

"Stop fighting or I'll have to separate you." She says, although we all know that she's not serious. We've been fighting since our first year and we've never gotten in trouble, at least not for fighting each other. We jump up to buy our favorite candies (Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps, Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans, and Sugar Quills) and then settle down to enjoy our snacks. James, after much threatening, returned Scam's hair to its normal color. We traded jokes and stories back and forth until it was time to change into our robes. Once that had been done we began packing up our things. Lysander handed me a piece of parchment.

"Here it is." It was just like he said. There was Lorcan with his legs on the seat across from him, looking just a little past me out the window. And me with my feet in his lap laughing at something one of the boys said. Lysander rarely adds color to his art and when he does he usually only does one or two things. In this he chose my red hair and Lorcan's black boots and leather jacket.

"It's great Ly, can I have a copy?" I ask, and Ly nods, looking slightly pleased with himself.

"You can have that one." I fold it up and put it in my bag. A few minutes later we pull into the station and rush out. The first years are all clustered together. We spot Lily's flaming hair and search for the boys. James can't resist teasing them a little.

"Be on your guard, Squirt. If you aren't careful, the squid might get you." Lily sticks her tongue out at us, because she knows better then to actually believe anything we say. Hugo, however, looks a little nervous. We make a run for the carriages and grab one all to ourselves (we don't like to share- we might get stuck with weird people). Once we get inside, we meet up with Rose, Dom, and Freddie at the Gryffindor table. For once, we all sit together and I can see Molly and Al at Ravenclaw, and Roxy alone at Hufflepuff. We all know that tonight is important. It's the last set of Weasley-Potters to be Sorted in this generation. It seems to take forever before the first years finally show up. It takes even longer before they finally call,

"Potter, Lily." We all whip our heads around and stare as she hurries up to the stool. The Hat isn't on her head for three seconds before it shouts,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"THAT"S MY SISTER!" And that's my extremely loud cousin, James. Normally I'd be slightly embarrassed on his part but Freddie, Dom, Rose, and myself are all chanting,

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Just as loud as he is. Instead of going red in the face or bursting into tears (like any normal girl whose family just did something humiliatingly) Lily takes a little bow (yep, that was a spot on sorting) and fairly skips over to us.

"Ha, told you I'd make it." She says loudly to James, who looks so proud, I don't think he cared. He even got up and grabbed her in the tightest hug I've ever seen. We all quiet down and watch rest of the sorting, waiting for them to call,

"Weasley, Hugo." Our little, curly haired cousin walks carefully up to the stool and sits on it. He takes longer than Lily and we're all really quiet for once. Finally after what seems like hours of torture the Hat yells,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" We cheer just as loud as we did for Lily, and Roxy looks especially happy as she stands up on her chair and points to him.

"I got the best of the lot!" She yells across the hall at us at Gryffindor. We all jeer back and are told to be quiet by Professor Longbottom. Right after Hugo is Louis and he struts up to the stool like a little rooster (he's far too sure of himself that boy is). The Hat takes along time with him too but eventually shouts,

"RAVENCLAW!" Molly and Al, being Ravenclaws and therefore above making needless noise, cheer but don't shout at the rest of us. Once the sorting is finished we all dig into our food. I'd never noticed how little Lily is until I saw her sitting between Dom and Freddie. Strangely, she was the last to feel tired, though. We all sit around the common room until we can't keep our eyes open. One by one we all head up to our dormitories, exhausted, but excited for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my beta: wisegirlweasley. People seemed to like chapter one so I want to know what you think of chapter two. Opinions on the sorting and the Scamanders, what do you think of them? **


	3. First Days & First Years

**In Which There Are First Days and First Years**

**September 2nd 2019**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to my lovely beta, wisegirlweasley.  
**

Replies to reviews:

peek-a-booooo: I liked writing them, and I actually considered putting one of the Weasleys in Slytherin when I first wrote about them months ago. However I thought that one generation was a little early for Weasleys in Slytherin so Lorcan got to go be a Snake.

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE: Here it is.

Pugs189: (Wasn't sure if it was the same Pugs189 that left a review before) I am actually falling a bit in love with Lysander, like I would totally date him(which is what most girls at Hogwarts would love to do, not that he notices them) and about the Sortings(see above). I will say that if I had put a Weasley in Slytherin it would have been Roxy, but for the reasons above I didn't and so she's in Hufflepuff so Hugo isn't alone. And because of Scorpius and Lorcan they really aren't_ that _anti-Slytherin either.

Harriet-Lily: Thanks, I'm glad you like it, I hope you keep to liking it and reading.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and look around the room. I'm the first awake, and I can just see the blonde hair of my roommate and friend, Ariadne Blackwell, peeking out from beneath her blankets. Sitting up, I toss one of my pillows at her, get out of bed, and head for the bathroom. She rolls over and glares at me.

"What the hell, Weasley? It's too early for any human to be up." I just grin at her from behind the door frame.

"We only have thirty minutes until the first class of our fifth year. Now, I don't know about you, but I want to look semi-decent for all the seventh year boys that we are now socially allowed to date."

Aria curses at me, but gets up, along with all the other girls. I don't know how much time you spend around girls, but they like to look nice. Even when they say they don't care, they care.

Aria shoves Haylee Thomas out of her way (Aria isn't really the most ladylike woman in the morning), and joins me in the bathroom.

"So, hook up with anyone interesting over the holidays?" Aria asks. She has asked me this question on the first day of school every year since third year. Yes, to those hard of hearing, I said _third__ year_. And that includes not only the ones after summer holidays, but the ones after winter and spring holidays, too.

"Yes actually, there was this Quidditch player, very buff- you know- and we totally got it on in the locker room after Aunt Ginny took us to a match." I say.

Ava Jordan, one of the other girls, snorts from the doorway.

"Please Luce, that's a lie and I can prove it. Number One: You told me last year that you would never "do it" with a Quidditch player because you've seen what they're like after a match and you don't like it. Number Two: Your Aunt only gets you tickets for Harpies matches, and the Harpies are an all female team, therefore, unless you have changed your sexual preference, you couldn't have 'got it on' with a Quidditch player in the situation you just described." She says.

Sometimes I really hate that girl. Too smart for her own good. She's one of those girls that can roll out of bed after a long night at a bar and look amazing. That's probably why Freddie can't take his eyes off her.

"God Jordan, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" I growl as I stalk past her. "And for your information, the Harpies are the _only _all female team so the teams they play against have_ men_ on them. So there."

After the boys, Ava and Aria are my best friends. Ava is the Quidditch commentator- just like her dad- and, as I said before, perfect and the object of Freddie's affections. Aria is the only one of us _not_ involved with Quidditch, so she and the Scamaders cheer for us. That's pretty much as close to playing as it gets, for them. Well, except for when she dates the players, which she does a lot.  
We all pick out our cleanest, best looking, uniforms (how are they dirty already anyway?) and throw them on. After messing with our hair for about ten minutes we (meaning Ava, Aria, and I) head down to the Great Hall. I sit down across from Freddie and James, and glare at the second years next to me until they move over so Aria can sit down. Ava slides in between the boys and Dom- that way everyone is happy.

"Morning Blackwell, sleep okay?" James asks. Because he's stupid, he likes to comment on Aria's sleeping in the morning to try and make her mad. It usually works and this morning is no different.

"Piss off, Potter." Aria may look like an angel with her halo of flaxen hair and those lovely baby blues (I can be very poetic when I want to be) but she curses like a Weasley sailor. James and Freddie giggle like little boys but as stop as soon as their female counterparts (me and Dom) smack them.

"Sorry Aria. Here, have a pastry." She looks suspiciously from James to the pastry in his hand.

"What did you do to it?" To be fair, this is an understandable question. At my birthday party last year, James gave her a Canary Cream, and she's never really forgiven him for it. It _did_ make my birthday special, though.

"Nothing," James says, looking offended. Aria studies him, and (for reasons I'll never understand) takes the pastry. It doesn't do anything to her, so I guess he was telling the truth- for once. We all stuff our faces and watch for the new Weasley first years. Louis is the first to show. Dom tells us that he spent all summer getting up early so that he would be ready. Hugo comes in with all the other Hufflepuff firsties- in Hufflepuff they make sure all their students are on time. To me that sounds like no fun. I mean, what's the first week of school without being able to watch the firsties scramble? Lily is the last one to show, and the only one that's late. She comes in just as we're getting up to leave. The look she gives us is one of pure hate.

"Mum told you to wake me on the first day." She snaps at James, who looks rather terrified. That's the thing about Weasley girls, and Potter ones too. They don't like to be screwed over, especially by men. And any boy that wants to have a long, meaningful relationship with one of us had better know that right away, otherwise they won't last long.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't give me time to get ready _and_ eat, Potter." I exchange grins with Dom and Freddie. When Lily uses last names to family, she's about to start cursing, and I mean the magical kind. Come on people, she's eleven- get your heads out of the gutter.

"What's the matter Squirt? Hot date?" We all groan in unison and make a run for the doors. James has dug a hole, and he can climb out of it himself for all we care.

OoOoOo

"So Freddie, I hear you made Quidditch Captain." Freddie goes red at Ava's words.

"Uh, yeah I did." She smiles at him and I swear I hear his knees go weak, whatever that sounds like.

"Well, see you around Freddie, Dom. And hey Luce, good luck in Runes." She waves and walks off, her skirt all swishy and her hair all bouncy. Merlin, sometimes I really hate her!

"Well, I'm going to wait for Lorcan. If James makes it out alive, I'll let you know. And Freddie, Quidditch tryouts are this weekend right?" He nods, still watching Ava walk away.

"Oi, Perv, her eyes are a little higher, and in the front." He glares at me and walks off after Ava, while Dom follows. I pace the Entrance Hall, waiting for my friends. James oddly comes out first, looking very shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Lorcan and Lysander are right behind him.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we're going to be late." I grab Lysander's arm and wave to the others. James, being in a different year, doesn't have class with us. And Lorcan has Muggle Studies (I never expected him to pick that). We split our separate ways, planning to meet at lunch and head off to class.

OoOoOo

"So, how was your first night back?" I ask Ly, as we set off for Ancient Runes.

"Good. The usual, you know?" He replies carefully. Ly is treated much how is mother was when she was in school, and so me and Lorcan took it upon ourselves to defend him. Even though they fight, the Scamanders will do anything for each other.

"Anything too bad?"

"Nah, just a couple remarks, nothing big." As he tells me this we pass a couple of third year girls chattering about nothing. As soon as they see Ly, they stop talking (thank God) and stare at him much like Vic and Teddy look at each other. Ly gives them a strange look as we pass and then looks at me. "What was that about? They always do that." I grin and look over my shoulder at them. They're now watching us, whispering to each other.

"You're so blind, Ly. They think you're cute." He smiles one of his sleepy smiles and his blue eyes light up.

"Really? People like me?"

"Of course they do, you're friends with the most popular person at school." I declare grandly. Ly looks confused.

"You mean James?" I puff up, a bit like a cat, and put my hands on my hips (I _am_ related to Molly Weasley you know).

"Me, you idiot. Take that back about James, there's no way he's more popular then me." Ly grins and takes off running. I chase after him, yelling at him loudly. I love my friends- they're so much fun to chase.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who has read**_ Twelve Step Program for Romance: Weasley Style_**, knows who Lucy ends up with. Because of that I wanted to show her with Lysander alone, even if it was just for a short conversation.**

**Next chapter: Quidditch tryouts! (I hope, maybe that won't go so well.)**


	4. Two Redheads Join The Team

**Two Redheads Join the Team and Make James' Life a Living Hell**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to my beta: wisegirlweasley!**

Review replies:

Jenna: I'm assuming you meant update? If not I'm sorry for not understanding you.

Harriet-Lily: Thanks, I love when people mention my random characters and like them. Have you by any chance read the Potter's Pentagon stories on MuggleNet?**  
**

* * *

The rest of the week passes as usual: we go to class, we eat, we sleep. By the time Saturday rolls around, I'm both tired and wide awake. Today are our Quidditch tryouts, and Freddie has decided that we'll only try people out for the positions we need; a Seeker and Chaser. Lorcan and Lysander promised they'd come for support.

"All right everyone, we're here today to find a Seeker and Chaser, and they have to be good. Remember, they're filling Evvy and Hanna's shoes." Freddie is surprisingly serious. We were all expecting a fun captain this year, but apparently we were wrong.

"Luce, I won't play with you today. Finn will, so I can watch." I groan. Finn Finnigan is our third year reserve Beater that can't seem to shut up for more then 4.1 seconds (yes, the point one is accurate). His name isn't really Finn, it's Malachy, but he refuses to answer to Malachy (would you?) so every one has to call him Finn.

"I can play by myself! I don't need him." I protest. Freddie glares at me and makes a lot of complicated gestures that I take to mean some form of 'I swear to God if you don't shut it I'll shut it for you,' so I shut it.

"Other than that, everyone play as normal." We all mutter incoherently and stumble out to the pitch.

"Freddie, this is inhumane. Look, I can still see the moon." James gets a nice shock from Freddie's wand for his pleasant comment. The hopefuls are all sitting in the stands. There's about twenty, and we have to pick _two_.

"Well Ladies, Gents, let's get this over with so we can have breakfast." Finn says cheerfully. Freddie glares at him.

"You had breakfast, didn't you?" We all shake our heads. "If you faint out there, I replace you too." Freddie snaps at us. We all mumble again and take to the sky. There's one good thing about flying early in the morning- it wakes you up.

"Alright, listen up. First off, we need to see you fly- nothing fancy, just fly around the pitch."

We all learned this from Uncle Harry's stories about people coming just to see him and not being able to fly at all. It isn't as bad for us but we still lose seven hopefuls just by having them fly. After everyone has had a turn, Freddie splits them into groups by position. I take the Seekers with Finn and Dom (who isn't on the team but can Seek in a pinch) and James, Maggie (the Chasers) and Colin (the Keeper) take the Chasers. Freddie stands in the middle of the pitch.

"Right, so I'm going to hit this hard, painful-if-it-hits-you ball at you, Dom's going to try and knock you around so you can't focus and Freddie there is probably going to yell a lot. And you have to catch that tiny, fast, ball there." I point to Freddie's hand. "Got it? Good." They all stare at me, even Dom and Freddie.

"Luce, you don't get to talk anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you scare people." The hopefuls do look a little shaken.

"Fine, do it your way." I kick off hard and glare down at them.

"Okay, Lucy was a little...dramatic but she covered the basics. Who wants to go first?" A big guy, seventh year most likely, steps forward. I try not to laugh- anyone who actually pays attention to Quidditch would know that he's too heavy for Seeker.

I'm right, the guy flies like he is going fall at any moment, which he might. And Dom flies circles around him, literally.

"Next!" The next few go by in average-ness. They aren't wonderful nor are they awful. The last two don't look promising either, one is a third year boy that I've seen trip a total of seven times since he arrived, maybe he'll fly better than he walks. The other is a very small girl wearing a large knit hat that looks a lot like Nana Molly's Christmas gifts. I can hardly see her face, but judging by her size she's a second year at the most. We are _so_ screwed this year. I might as well kiss the lovely Quidditch Cup good-bye. It happily sits in our common room now, but after this season… it might not.

The boy turns out not to be too bad. He's just as good as Dom, even though he is a little hesitant. We'll probably go with him. Freddie still waves the girl forward; her broom is an old Nimbus 2003, and obviously borrowed from the school. Dom looks down at her (I don't know if I've mentioned this but Dom is very tall- she makes Freddie look average and he takes after his mother). Obviously, she's thinking 'can't this be over so I can do something interesting?'. The girl looks Dom up and down and then kicks off so hard I'm positive I saw a clod of dirt fly up with her. We all stare as she flies straight up and then dives, making Freddie duck as Dom takes off after her, looking ready to kill. Have I mentioned that Dom also hates people beating her at things? That's part of the reason she isn't on the team- she can't handle the competition. I hit a few Bludgers at the girls, halfheartedly though because One: I'm tired and want to stop. Two: Dom will kill me if I hit her. And Three: I'm hoping this little one is good so we have a chance of winning.

She _is_ good, like almost as good as Evvy, which I didn't think we'd get. And she's small- way smaller than any other Seeker at the school right now. She makes Dom look like a slow, fat, cow (never, ever, tell my lovely, sweet, not-at-all-fat, cousin I said that). When they land Freddie whistles loudly and holds out a hand to Hat Girl.

"I think I can safely say welcome to the team." The other Seekers look a little hurt, but really, what can they expect? They saw each other fly and this one was the best. As they disperse back to the castle, Hat Girl reaches up and plucks the hat from her head. A familiar red mane of hair and freckled face show themselves.

"Hi guys!" Lily Luna Potter says cheerfully, grinning at our faces.

"Lily?" Is all Freddie can manage. James, hearing his sister's name and seeing her standing in front of us with a broom comes over to stare at her. A very annoyed looking Dahlia Longbottom follows.

"What the hell is this?" He asks, looking between all of us.

"Our new Seeker." Freddie mutters, looking a little dazed. James shakes his head.

"No she's not. She's a first year- they can't be on the teams."

"Yeah they can, I checked." Lily smiles sweetly at him, something that should terrify anyone. "They just can't have their own brooms." Freddie glances at James. "Go get Nev-Longbottom, tell him we have a situation." James takes off as Maggie comes over to us.

"The best is Longbottom, Freddie, and even though she has problems with James, I think she's the best choice." Maggie, being the oldest after Freddie, is a sort of second-in-command. Actually I'm older; a more accurate phrasing would have been 'the most _responsible_'- which she is. Freddie looks Dahlia over and nods.

"You're on the team." The redhead grins (how many redheads can we have? There should be a limit. It's an unfair for so many of our team members to have hair that makes them so visible) and takes off after James.

"What's her problem with James?" Dom asks, watching her catch up and start waving her arms at him. Maggie grins.

"They can't stand each other." We all exchange looks.

"This is going to be fun." I can't help smiling at Lily's words. It may not be fun, but it will sure as hell be interesting.

OoOoOo

Much to James' disappointment, Professor Longbottom finds nothing in the rules saying a first year can't be on a team, as long as they use a school broom. Lily starts practice the next day, along with Dahlia, who is rather good. The team would be perfect if she and James could stop lunging for the other's throat all the time.

"Honestly Potter, how can you even think that's true?" I groan and share an exasperated look with Aria. James comes through the portrait hole, clearly trying to get away from Dahlia. For a second year, she's very persistent, I don't know where she gets it. Neville just smiles and says 'Augusta' whenever he sees her.

"Because it is Longbottom, I'm obviously the best Chaser on the team."

"For the love of Merlin! _This _is what you two are fighting about now?" The two bickerers (is that a word? Who cares, go with it) freeze and stare at Aria, who looks about ready to blow up. "You two need serious help, stay away from each other if you can't get along!" They mutter a quick 'sorry' and scurry off into their dormitories.

"You handled that quite maturely." I tell her with a straight face.

"Shut up Weasley."

"That time of the month?"

"I said shut up!"

"Temper, temper, you shouldn't be so mad, I'm only asking after your health."

"Lucy, please piss off." I grin and stand up.

"Fine, but you know you'll miss me. I'm off to find someone else to torment." I prance out of the portrait hole and towards the library.

When I arrive I see not who I was looking for but someone just as good.

"Hello Molzer." My sister glances up at me and then back down at her work.

"Hello Pest," I lean against the table and pick up a book.

"This is how you're spending your Sunday afternoon? Merlin girl, no wonder you're single." Molly turns a page in her book.

"I'm surprised that you think you know that much about my romantic life considering we hardly talk about it."

"That's not true, we talk all the time." She looks up at me.

"Name one time we talked over the summer about anything to do with boys."

"I told you about kissing Josh Saint on the train back home." Yes, I know someone with the last name Saint and let me tell you, he isn't one. Molly blinks at me.

"And you told me that against my will, I have no interest in hearing about your 'meetings' with boys on trains."

"Well then what are you complaining about?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"I'm not, I was just pointing out that you making the assumption I'm single was strange because we don't talk about dating so if I was or wasn't with someone you wouldn't know because we don't talk about it."

"You are very annoying when you talk like that."

"Like what?"

"All smart and stuff. Hey, are you saying you are dating someone?" She shakes her head and stands up, gathering her things into her giant bag.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She starts walking out of the library.

"Very much, that's a yes isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Miss Weasley! Please keep your voice down in the library." I jump and start walking quickly out the door. Madam Pince scares me.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Madam Pince rolls her eyes. I swear I hear her mutter 'of course it will' as I pass her. Once out of the library I look for Molly but she's gone, I head back to the Tower, wondering if she really has a secret boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, I know what's going to happen but I have two shows I'm working on this summer plus at least four dance competitions and hopefully a job so updates will be very few.**


End file.
